This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Merchants offer products such as goods and services for sale to consumers. The products may be purchased through a variety of different means, including, for example, through payment accounts. The payment accounts are typically issued to the consumers by banks or other financial institutions, called issuers. Occasionally, the payment accounts are used by individuals not associated with the payment accounts to make unauthorized purchases. The issuers provide a variety of controls for the payment accounts to help limit or minimize the risks associated with such unauthorized use of the payment accounts. For example, fraud protection rules may be applied to payment accounts to limit cumulative amounts of purchases to the payment accounts over given periods, or to require particular user authentications such as signatures, PINs, or biometrics, etc.
Separately, many consumers have communication devices such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, etc. Many consumers also have devices that specifically monitor their daily activities and movements such as, for example, number of steps taken in a day, etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.